


The Best Gifts

by Quefish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Hermione Granger, First year student, is giving holiday gifts to her teachers per family tradition. Professor Snape doesn't quite get it.No relationship, nothing inappropriate. Just a day in the life of a student.





	The Best Gifts

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione double-checked her trunk, making sure she had packed everything she would need for the winter holiday. She had been away from home for four months, the longest she had ever been away from her parents. She was so excited to tell them all she had learned so far. She wouldn't be able to show them as she was only twelve, but she was hoping that she would be able to explain her classes adequately. 

Hermione's first term at Hogwarts was full of surprises, disappointments and some really scary moments. She decided that she would tell her parents about the troll getting into the school, but not her part in it. They would definitely not understand, and might even panic and not allow her to return. She would tell them of all her teachers, even Professor Snape, who she was still undecided about. She wasn't sure if he was just a big bully or if he were truly the evil man that Ron and Harry thought him to be. 

Deciding that she was truly packed for the trip home, Hermione then looked at the festive colored bag on her bed. Her parents had always insisted on giving teachers a token of appreciation both at the holiday and at the end of the school year. 

"You need to let them know that you appreciate their time and knowledge. Most teachers feel unappreciated. Knowing that they truly make a difference in your life as a student just might make their day." 

It was almost the same speech every year. Of course this year, it had been done on paper and sent through the owl post. Hermione's parents had also sent a small assortment of gifts to be distributed. They had asked in letters what Hermione thought would be nice for her teachers, and they seemed to take her advice to heart. 

Rechecking that all the cards were addressed and sealed, and all the gifts wrapped and labeled, she checked the clock and decided that there was just enough time before curfew to go to the teachers' offices. The train was leaving early in the morning and there would be no time then. Taking up the large bag, she left her dormitory and made her way to the Headmaster's office. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Miss Granger, do come in!" The Headmaster always seemed happy to see her, but she thought that he was likely that way with all the students. "To what do I owe this visit?" 

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" She saw that he had been tinkering with some odd object, which was promptly set aside as he focused on Hermione. 

"Not at all, Miss Granger! Please, have a seat and tell me what is in that rather colorful bag you have there." Professor Dumbledore looked at her, smiling. 

"I wanted to bring you a holiday gift, just a small token." Hermione reached in and pulled out a red, green and silver wrapped gift with a huge gold bow on top. She retrieved the card as well and placed them on the desk. "You can open them whenever you like, but as I wasn't going to be here, I wanted to give it to you now." 

"I shall open it now, I think! This may be only the third time I have received a gift from a student, and it would be unfair for you not to see my reaction!" Professor Dumbledore read the card, smiled and nodded before sending it to perch on the mantle of his fireplace. He then opened the gift. "Oh! Muggle sweets! I do love them so, although I think Professor McGonagall believes that I enjoy them too much. Thank you very much, Miss Granger, this was a rather thoughtful gift!" 

Hermione blushed a bit over the Headmaster's enthusiastic response and shuffled her feet a bit. Smiling, she nodded, saying, "You are welcome. I am sorry to have to run, but I have more to deliver, Professor." Hermione then began heading for the door and opened it, turning back toward Professor Dumbledore. 

"Of course, Miss Granger, thank you again!" Professor Dumbledore then began opening the package, wondering aloud what a Jelly Belly was; they looked like Bertie Botts, but he would try them anyway. 

Hermione closed the door behind her, smiling. Sometimes, her parents were spot on. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Hermione checked her almost empty bag. She had gone to see Professor McGonagall, who loved her tin of shortbread and fruit biscuits, insisting that Hermione stay and have a nibble before moving on. Hermione was happy to do so; shortbread with fruit was one of her favorites. 

Professor Flitwick had been next, and a new hat had been his gift. Hermione had overheard him telling Professor Vector once that he simply loved hats, and so she had asked her parents to purchase a Muggle cap. Going one further, they had purchased a blue cap that said, "Charmed!" in silver lettering. He had been so tickled by it that he had nearly fallen off his chair. 

Hagrid had been next. Hermione had really been at a loss at what to get for Hagrid, but her parents came through again. They had purchased a big book of dragons, but of course being Muggle, it was all misinformed and so very humorous to a wizard. Hagrid was heartily laughing at the pictures in the book, wondering where they got their crazy ideas from. She had been invited to stay for tea and rock cakes, but she declined, claiming that she had more deliveries to make, but promised to come back with Harry and Ron on their next visit. 

Hermione made her way to the broom shed, knowing that Madame Hooch was going to be trimming up the school's brooms today. Madame Hooch seemed delighted over the broom charm bracelet; although Hermione was sure she was just being polite. 

Professor Sprout thought that the Muggle bottle of Miracle-Gro was a hoot, and said that she would love to try it and see what happened. Hermione had just giggled and said not to expect a true 'miracle', but it might be interesting for research. 

Hermione had looked everywhere for Professor Quirrell, but was unable to find him, so she left his card and gift on his desk in the classroom. She hoped he would enjoy the Muggle book on witchcraft, at least as a novelty. 

As often as she had tried to explain Professor Binns to her parents, Hermione didn't think they believed he was actually a ghost, so they had sent him a Muggle history book. Hermione knew that Professor Binns would likely never even open it, so she stashed it in her trunk in the hopes that she would find someone else who would enjoy it. 

That left only one teacher to visit. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Hermione nervously made her way to Professor Snape's office. She was sure that she would be thrown out of his office at best or chopped up for a potion at worst. She came to his door much quicker than she would have preferred, gathered her courage, and knocked on the door. She waited a few moments, and when there was no response, she knocked again. 

The door opened and Professor Snape loomed over her, looking down his impossibly hooked nose. Hermione almost lost her nerve, as it was she was frozen in place, but she swallowed and began speaking. 

"Good evening, Professor Snape, I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Hermione figured that line had worked all evening, it was sure to work now as well. 

"Point of fact, you are, Miss Granger. What do you want?" Professor Snape snapped. 

"Well, Sir, I only wanted to come by a drop off a holiday gift." Hermione knew she was talking fast, and almost rambling, but she couldn't stop herself, she was too nervous. "I am leaving in the morning, and this was to be my only time to give it to you, and I am sorry for bothering you, Sir." 

"Enough of your rambling. What do you mean you've brought me a gift? Is this a prank of Mr. Potter's?" Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and peered up and down the hallway, as though he expected to find Harry in a nook, laughing. 

"No, Sir. I do this every year for my teachers. It is a tradition," Hermione explained. This was true. Even the ones she didn't like. Her parents had been very clear on that when she was younger. Just because she didn't appreciate the teaching style didn't mean she wasn't learning from it. "Please, Sir, it is only a gift. Professor Dumbledore liked his … " 

Professor Snape opened the door and gestured toward a chair in front of his desk. "By all means, Miss Granger. Sit, let us get this over with." 

Hermione sat on the edge of her chair and pulled the last gift out of the bag. It was wrapped in green with silver ribbon, and had a tag with 'Professor Snape' written on it. She retrieved the card as well and handed them both to Professor Snape, hands shaking a bit. 

She had worked very hard on what to write in the card, and was quite nervous. The gift had been fairly easy to purchase, and then she had charmed it herself to how she wanted it. 

Professor Snape opened the card, which had a happy snowman on the front, dressed in Slytherin colors. "To Professor Snape, I just wanted to give you a small token of appreciation for your knowledge as my teacher. I learn a great deal from you, and apologize for being a bother, always asking questions. You challenge me, and I thank you for helping me be a better student. Happy Christmas! From, Your Student, Hermione Granger. First Year, Gryffindor House." 

Professor Snape sat for a moment, simply staring at the card. He then raised his eyes to Hermione's hopeful ones. He looked at her for a moment, trying to decide if this was sincere or simply another student taking a poke at him. 

"Sir?" Hermione was becoming quite uncomfortable under the stare of her teacher. "Is everything alright?" 

"Indeed, Miss Granger, I am wondering whether to take this drivel seriously, or if you are trying to influence your marks." Professor Snape watched for a reaction. He did not believe that she would try something so trite to influence her marks, not that she would need to anyway, but her reaction would help him discern her true motives. 

Hermione looked shocked at the implication, and tears began to gather in her eyes. That he would think that, and even say it to her, truly hurt her feelings. She sniffed a bit and tried to keep the tears from falling. "I am sorry for taking up your time Professor Snape. I'll show myself out." 

Professor Snape watched her leave, somewhat shocked at her exit. He knew he was baiting her, but didn't know she would take it so personally. He felt a bit of a twinge of guilt, before shooing it away. If anything else, her reaction told him all he needed to know. She was sincere. The little girl truly wanted to give him a holiday gift simply because she learned from him. He couldn't remember the last time a gift was given to him by an unexpected source, unless they wanted something in return. All this little girl wanted was knowledge. 

Professor Snape stood and placed the card on a shelf before returning to open the gift. "She even wrapped it in my House colors," went through his thoughts before he slowly opened the package. 

There in the box was a small cauldron with stirring rod. It wasn't for use, but rather decoration. A slip of parchment was curled around it and he pulled it out to read it. 

 

_"Directions : Say 'Stir' to have the figurine stir and steam. Say 'Play' for full effect of cauldron. Say 'End' to stop actions before they have finished._

 

_I had to have a bit of help from Professor Flitwick on the Charms employed, but I hope you enjoy it! - Hermione Granger"_

 

Professor Snape placed the figurine on his desk. It was about the size of his closed fist. 

"Stir," he stated. His voice was eerie in the perfectly still room. The cauldron began to bubble and steam as though a potion was brewing and the stirring rod was working, sometimes changing directions. Professor Snape looked at it with some amusement before commanding it to stop. The cauldron came to a stop and sat motionless, the steam dissipating. 

Unable to overcome the curiosity of what the full effect was, he told the cauldron to "Play." 

Immediately the cauldron began the same motions as before, only this time, his voice could be heard, giving his traditional 'First Year' speech. Professor Snape commanded it to stop before it reached 'those select few'. He sat in silence as the cauldron calmed again. 

"This was ridiculous. Who would want a gift like this?" He scoffed and began to pace, giving voice to his thoughts. "This is a child's toy!" 

Another voice interrupted his thoughts. "But she is a child. She tried to get something that might amuse you." 

"Headmaster, I did not hear you come in. Can I help you with something?" Professor Snape immediately calmed a bit. 

"Severus, I see you have received a holiday gift from Miss Granger as well." Professor Dumbledore peered at him over his glasses. "Rather thoughtful gift she has given you, if you think about it." 

"Headmaster, I don't see how you could possibly say that." Professor Snape was both exasperated and angered by the Headmaster's response. "That she would give me something so childish, not to mention mocking me with my own speech! It will not be tolerated." 

"Severus." Professor Dumbledore's voice took on a stern lilt that few would have recognized. "While being very bright, she is still a child. Think of this not as a mocking gift, but one that tells you much about her. She was so moved and inspired by your speech that she immortalized it for you, and placed it in one of those 'softly simmering cauldrons with shimmering fumes' that you spoke of. This is more a gift showing you that she pays attention to everything you say, and takes it to heart. Who but you would appreciate the beauty of a gift of a simmering cauldron?" 

Professor Snape had been quiet during this little speech. He had started out by rolling his eyes and sneering, but by the end, he looked quite shocked. As much as he hated to admit it, the Headmaster was correct about the little Gryffindor. He couldn't admit it; he would never hear the end of it from Professor McGonagall. 

"What I think needs to happen now, Severus, is a bit of retribution. You did scare her away rather impolitely before." Professor Dumbledore was starting to twinkle, which meant that Professor Snape was about to have a headache. 

"It would hardly be appropriate for a teacher to purchase a gift for a student, Headmaster," Professor Snape tried to convince him. Then, deciding to take a jab at something that had bothered him for months, he said, "Excepting in the case of Quidditch, I assume you would say?" 

"Indeed not, Severus. However, some gifts are not of the material kind." Again the twinkle in Professor Snape's direction. "Some gifts are more mental, or emotional, in nature. Some would say that laughter is a gift." 

At this, Professor Snape looked flabbergasted and began sputtering, "Y-you can't mean for me to make her laugh?!" 

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and reassured him, "No, of course not! I am not sure you would be able to at any rate. However, I was merely giving examples that a gift doesn't need wrapping. My true suggestion would be in the form of a brief note of appreciation for her gift, to be delivered to her while on holiday." 

"Impossible. I will not have committed to parchment something for her to show her dunderheaded companions." Professor Snape began turning a bit pink. 

"I am sure you will think of something, Severus. Perhaps a Dyslexia Charm?" Professor Dumbledore turned and began walking towards the door. "Well, it is late, and I am afraid I must be turning in. I will see you at breakfast, Severus. Good night." 

Professor Snape barely noticed the Headmaster leave. He was thinking, and trying to figure out the best way to do what the Headmaster had all but demanded he do. A 'Thank You Note'! He hadn't written one of those since … well since his mother had forced him to as a child. 

Professor Snape sighed, resigned to his task. He conjured up a cool glass of water and sat at his desk, looking at Hermione's gift. His eyes softened the tiniest bit as he continued to look at it. 

'It truly is remarkable,' he thought, 'that I might finally have a student worth teaching, and she has to be a Gryffindor.' 

Shaking his head a bit, his lips turned up, in what could barely be called a smile. He then pulled a parchment to him and took up his quill. He moved his red ink out of the way and instead chose his green ink to write with. Nothing moved in the room as Professor Snape decided how to word his 'Thank You'. A few moments later, he bent his head, touched quill to parchment and began writing. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

 

Hermione rode home on the Hogwarts Express in her own cabin. The only two friends she truly had had stayed at the school. She didn't mind the solitude though, it allowed her to think. 

She couldn't stop thinking about the scene in Professor Snape's office. The other professors had fully understood her intent, how had he not? She supposed it probably would have come off as rather brown-nosey, especially to him. She was still quite upset at his accusations, but determined herself not to allow it to ruin her holiday. 

The train pulled in at King's Cross, and her parents greeted her very enthusiastically. They rode home in a whirl of conversation and happiness. 

Arriving at the house, there was more hugs, promises of a wonderful dinner, and hints of a huge visit from Father Christmas. Hermione couldn't stop smiling. She was home, enjoying her family and nothing could bring her down. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Christmas Eve was spent in the sitting room in front of the fire with cocoa, nibbling on shortbread cookies with fruit. Hermione's parents shooed her upstairs at about nine-thirty, admonishing that Father Christmas would never come if she were still awake. She smiled, knowing full well that 'Father Christmas' was actually an overstuffed closet in the foyer that her parents would unpack when she left for bed. She kissed her parents goodnight and went upstairs to her room. 

After brushing her teeth, she started to climb into the bed when she noticed a rather large black Eagle Owl sitting quite still on her windowsill. Rushing over, she opened the window and allowed the bird to swoop in. It landed on her desk and just looked at her. 

"I'm sorry you sat out there! It must have been cold! Why didn't you come downstairs where I would have seen you sooner?" Hermione both pitied and admonished the bird in the same breath, unsure whether to feel badly or chalk it up to the owl being stubborn. "I see you have a letter? Would you like a nibble before leaving? I can get you a bit of leftover roast from dinner if you like?" 

The owl hooted strongly as she removed the letter. Assuming that meant 'Yes', she crept downstairs into the kitchen. Peeking into the sitting room, she saw her parents arranging gifts under the tree. She smiled again and continued to the kitchen to get the owl a bit of something to nibble on. 

As the owl tucked in to the small plate of roast and potatoes, Hermione looked at the letter in her hands. She recognized the writing immediately, she saw enough of it on her essays complaining about their length. She wasn't sure that she really wanted to open it, but her curiosity won in the end. 

 

_Miss Granger,_

_I apologize for my reaction to you the evening you came to my office, I was off guard and not at all prepared for your visit._

_After taking some time, I did open the gift you left. While I was at first confused, I do appreciate the effort you put into finding something I would enjoy. Not many would find a smoking cauldron as mesmerizing as I do, and I can think of no student other than you who would have remembered that. It was very thoughtful. The appreciation you obviously held for my opening speech, so much that you have remembered it word for word, I would also like to acknowledge. You are truly gifted in your memorization skills._

_Thank you for doing a few things that no other student of mine ever has. The gift and card, leaving me stunned, and for once, leading me to believe that my teaching is appreciated. I am fully aware of how students view both me and my methods, and it is refreshing to know that at least one student, albeit a Gryffindor, can see past that and enjoy learning my subject anyway._

_Please continue working and learning; you never know when your talents will be needed for something far greater than previously imagined._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Professor S. Snape_

_PS - I have placed a Dyslexia Charm and a Babel Charm on this parchment. You will not be able to show or speak of this letter to anyone, for obvious reasons. It will look and sound like gibberish should you try. Just be reassured in what I have told you, you need not prove yourself to anyone else._

_Prof. S. Snape_

Hermione read the letter three times before reverently refolding it and placing it back in its envelope. The smile on her lips contradicted the tears in her eyes, despite having the same meaning. She was overwhelmed with what he had written, and vowed to never let the letter leave her possession. When she got back to school, she would place a charm on it so it would never rip or dry out to the point of crumbling. She might even frame it. 

Hermione tried to imagine explaining why she had a parchment of gibberish framed on her wall, then decided she wouldn't even try. 

Finally lying down to sleep, she let her mind wander to her visit with Professor Snape, and his letter and realized that she finally understood her parents' speech on appreciating her teachers. 

"You need to let them know that you appreciate their time and knowledge. Most teachers feel unappreciated. Knowing that they truly make a difference in your life as a student just might make their day." 

Hermione was just recognized by the one teacher that she had always felt unappreciated by. Professor Snape acknowledged that she as a student was worth his time, worthy of handing down his knowledge to. That she as a student made a difference in his life as a teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring this work from Sycophant Hex, about 10 years after initially writing. This was my first, and so far only, attempt at writing. I appreciate your reading, thank you very much! Standard non-ownership disclaimer, no profit to my wallet, only my imagination.


End file.
